


Crux

by Liviapenn



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-10-20
Updated: 2001-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviapenn/pseuds/Liviapenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He came to Earth to save you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crux

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Te, written for Te.

Lex never did believe in miracles. Like flying. Resurrection. That boy's wet mouth on his. 

He imagines leaning back against that thick wooden post. He can almost feel the splinters catching his jacket, piercing him as he jerks off under the same full moon that painted exquisite gleams on sweat-slick skin. It's an amusingly pagan image: lord of the land, spilling his seed in the fields. 

Closing his eyes, Lex pulls up an image of Clark on the cross. And smiles. He's mixing mythologies, but who cares? 

_O crux gloriosa_ , indeed. 

He's ready for a close, personal relationship with his savior.


End file.
